


I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONE YOU WANT

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, I'm not The One, Re-united Lovers, Sexual Content, True Love, Unrequited Love, yoyomack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Three Times Keller suspects that Elena Rodriguez is not over Director Mack Mackenzieand (and never will be)





	1. THE FIRST THREE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Kye3P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye3P/gifts), [Ice_Queen784](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/gifts), [MissIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/gifts), [whyjwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyjwhy/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts).



> I'm not following 'canon' at all, these musings and imagined scenarios are all mine own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 TIMES KELLER DOUBTS YOYO 'S FULL COMMITMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> ‘Mack, O Mack! Soy tuyo, solo TUYO, Para SIEMPRE  
> (I'M YOURS ONLY YOURS FOREVER)

I KNOW I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE  
AGENTS OF SHIELD

THE FIRST

As quietly as he can, Keller slips into the bedroom he shares with Elena Rodriguez and closes the door-carefully, so as  
not to awaken her. He’s careful to have not been observed (they are not yet “out’) and he’s eager to see if he can interest  
his new lover in some early morning sexing. He slips into bed, and places one hand carefully on her soft, beautifully-formed  
left hip (she’s lying on her side, facing away from him.

“Hmmm, Mack”, she murmurs sleepily. “You want sex, Papa’?” Her eyes still closed, she reaches around, grasping the waistband  
of the boy shorts she wears for sleeping, intending to slide them down over her rounded behind (allowing “Mack” access) before  
he stops her.

Stung, Keller quickly whispers, “S’Okay, go back to sleep.” 

“Mmmmm”, she mutters, and that quickly is gently snoring again. 

THEN

As they walk together, back to YoYo’s room (from the gym), they chat about what they might do later in the evening-Netflix  
and chill, is one option. Keller waits around the corner for five minutes, and when the way is clear, he hurries to join her inside  
her quarters. Seated on the comfortable sofa she’s appropriated, each with a bottle of beer in hand, they share a comfortable silence.  
Finally, the handsome SHIELD Agent says, “I’m starting to fall for you, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

YoYo smiles at him fondly, then kisses the tips of her fingers, places them against his lips. “Yes, I know-Thank you. That’s sweet.”  
(WTF!?-no "I feel the same", or "Me Too?"..rather than press the issue, Keller stays quiet...he'll bring it again, sometime, and see  
what the response is-they are still pretty 'new'...)

FINALLY

Keller is seated on the large Barcalounger in his room, with Elena Rodriguez astride him. Both are sheened with sweat from their exertions,  
and he, at least, is not far away from a MONSTER orgasm when something YoYo shouts brings the action to a screeching halt. YoYo knows  
instantly why Keller is stock still, not speaking, and no longer thrusting. FUCK! FUCK! She laments to herself. If there is one sure-fire way  
to fuck-up a good screw, it’s what she’s just blurted, in the heat of passion. Keller still has not spoken, or moved, and his arms have gone slack  
around her torso. “I know, I know,” she stammers quickly, knowing that she’s fucked up, and royally. 

“Forgive me, Baby; it is nothing, just habit …c’mon, I’m WITH YOU, I’m here WITH YOU…I’m sorry, c’mon, Baby.” A couple of passionate  
kisses, and the tight clasp of her womanhood on his throbbing shaft, are enough to get Keller back into the mood. Placated (though not REALLY),  
he gets back to work, but his mind is not on the luscious Latina beauty impaled on his cock, it’s on the words she shouted so joyously moments  
before, words he can’t get out of his mind: ‘Mack, O Mack! Soy tuyo, solo TUYO, Para SIEMPRE’…


	2. AND THREE MORE...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three MORE TIMES Agent Keller suspects that his time with fellow Agent Elena Rodriguez is "borrowed time"

ONE AND A HALF MONTHS INTO THEIR 'RELATIONSHIP' (PRE-SHRIKE)

Keller runs into Daisy near Director Mcakenzie's office, and hails her heartily, as usual.

"Hey, Tremors-have you seen YoYo?"

"Oh...Hi Keller-yeah I have-she's with the Director."

"Oh, yeah? I knew she was gonna meet with him about 1030." He pauses to check his wristwatch, frowns  
in confusion. "It's 1315 (115pm)...how long has she been in there?"

"Since 1030."

"Huh...ok, thanks." He starts toward Mack's office, pausing when Daisy calls after him, "Hey, Keller-she  
said not to disturb them, unless the earth is quaking apart."

"You mean the DIRECTOR, right?"

"No-YOYO...and, ah-only MACK calls me 'Tremors' ", she adds, a little maliciously.

"Sure, no problem," says Keller. "I'm going to the armory, if anyone asks."

He can swear he hears Daisy snicker under breath,"Right about now, I can name two people who could give a fuck LESS-  
Mack and YoYo."

LATER, IN THE GYM

After 45 minutes of sparring, Keller broaches the subject of this mornings meeting between Elena and Mack.

"By the way; I remember you telling me you were meeting Mack at 11 today." By his tone, it's more like a question than a statement.

YoYo takes a long drink of water. "OK", she says, simply.

"So-when you didn't come back, I went to find you. I ran into Daisy outside the Director's office, and not only did  
she say you were there since 1030, but that you were STILL in there."

"I was with Davis and Piper at 1000, just a quick briefing; after we were done, Mack paged me to go right away to his office, so I did."

"The two of you must have had a shit-load to discuss...was anyone else there?"

YoYo's getting annoyed. "Why the interrogation, hmmm? Look, I don't like this-whatever it is...if you need to know so badly   
why I was meeting the Director-ASK HIM. I need to clean up", she states a bit coldly, and storms toward the showers.

"Why the FUCK WERE YOU IN THERE SO LONG, YOYO?!!", Keller yells after her. She shoots him the finger while  
rounding a corner.

FRIDAY OF THE SAME WEEK

Keller enters the locker room, looking for his lover, YoYo Rodriguez. On the other side of the row of lockers facing him,  
he hears her voice, whispering with another female...curious, he remains silent, slipping into nearby, darkened corner, to eave-drop 

(having heard his name mentioned, he naturally has to hear more):

May is speaking: "I'm kinda confused about what you said before; things are going great, good, or so-so with AK?"

In an equally low voice, Elena answers, "It's...okay, you know; he's a good guy, real affectionate. I like him." 

"Has HE said how he feels? Or is it still too soon?"

"He mentioned that he's wanting to go public...that he's maybe falling for me."

"And YOU said...?", May presses.

YoYo responds, "I said something like 'that's sweet'...he caught me off-guard with going public...I'm not over Mack."

"Why not?," May insists. "You and Mack are over; you aren't responsible for HIS feelings, if that's what's holding you back."

"The thing is...I LIKE Keller; I LOVE Mack-THEN, NOW...and ALWAYS. Going public...I can't risk it."

May says," Welll...that answer you gave is kind of 'friend zone-y'...what exactly are you afraid of?"

"That-that-it really WILL BE over between me and Mack. Our time together, mine and Keller's, is so NEW-who knows if we will last?  
I want Children, but with HIM? There's still so many unknowns...TOO many," YoYo confides.

"I see, I get it," May nods. "And with Mack-YOU KNOW that you want his children, that you want to be with him...there are  
no questions, where those things are concerned."

"Right." Noticing the time, Elena says, "Hey, Melinda-thanks for listening, I really appreciate it, so much. I'll figure it out."  
They hug, and she adds, "I better get back, before you know who misses me."

May grins. "Right on. ANYTIME, day or night-you need me, you call."

Elena Rodriguez blows her a kiss, and heads out of the locker room. Two minutes later, Melinda May exits...  
Keller waits in the shadows a few more minutes, then follows...


	3. THE (MAYBE) FINAL NAIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Keller is now convinced that not only is Director Mackenzie not over YoYo; she is not OVER HIM, either...
> 
> (this, of course, occurs before Keller's death by shrike)

Keller is more and more convinced that something is going on, that he is in danger of losing YoYo Rodriguez...and so,  
he does something he never dreamed he'd ever do-he plants a listening device in YoYo's quarters...and this is what he overhears:

"Mack fought KASIUS for me-he-he had almost NO CHANCE, and still, he did not HESITATE...and almost died..."

"I remember," Daisy says quietly.

"Mack was in his ass there, for a minute." A patented wry comment from May.

Elena nods. "He was. He knew he would probably not survive"-she looks right at May, her beautiful cheeks dimpled in   
a sad smile-and my man WAS inside his ass there...for a minute."

The other Women guffaw, laughing at their fellow Agent's indelicate turn of phrase.

(Keller cringes when he hears the words "MY MAN")

"You HAVE to let Keller know that you still love Mack, YoYo," says Piper. "Not that I'm on his side or anything-I'm  
TOTALLY YoYo and Mack, ALL THE WAY-but it's only right."

YoYo glances at the circle of Women, then focuses on one. "May?", she says, but it's more of a question. Melinda considers  
the query for a few moments, then speaks. "It's still pretty new, you and Keller...I wouldn't say anything, just yet."

The Latina nods, then looks at Daisy. Daisy doesn't waste a second answering: "Don't do it yet-let me feel Mack out, see where  
he stands...I DO KNOW that he loves and wants you-that I'm 1,000 percent sure of."

"Okay, Piper-you still feel the same?" 

"Now that I think about it...May and Daisy are right-wait and see where Mack is. What you two HAD-what I think you STILL  
HAVE-is too good, too pure to let go of. Wait." Then: "I mean-you took a bullet for him; you lost YOUR ARMS, PROTECTING HIM-  
and like you just said, he was willing to give his life for YOU. You gotta WAIT."

YoYo's response is garbled, static-y, Keller never does find out what it was that she said...


	4. IS THIS THE END, OR WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keller makes a final, desperate pitch to YoYo, with the predictable result...

Agent Keller pauses outside the berth shared by Elena Rodriguez (his ex-lover) and Director Mackenzie (her   
CURRENT lover?) Just as he's raising his hand to knock, the door opens, and the hulking, 6'4" SHIELD Director steps  
through, before he can.

"Director," he hails with a cheeriness he doesn't feel.

"Keller," Mack answers, in the deep, rumbling voice so familiar to all within the agency.

He leans back inside to call, "Babe; Keller's here!-to his subordinate, he offers his closed fist, which Keller taps  
briefly with his own.

"She'll be right out."

YoYo appears from a back room, freshly showered and dressed for duty. "Hi!," she greets him cheerily, "C'mon in,  
do you want a coffee?"

"Nah, no thanks," he declines, and YoYo busies herself preparing a cup of fragrant Colombian brew for herself.

She doesn't speak for a moment, then says, " It's good to see you, but it's not a good idea to come here, Keller...in the future meet me anywhere but here, please...  
AGENCY BUSINESS," she adds.

"Sure, OK...Ummm, I just have a question that I have to clarify, one that's been bugging me since our last discussion-over in my berth."

YoYo says, "Ask it."

After a deep breath, Keller says, " Are you 100 percent SURE that this what you want, that you two can make it work, this time?"

The gorgeous Latina Agent's smile is a bit sad, a bit regretful."There's a saying in Spanish, Keller: 'Ya todo se hablo-it means,  
'Everything has been said-there's nothing left to say."

"Right...riiight...hey, I dis-remember-did I ever apologize for planting that bug?"

"Remember-todo se hablo", YoYo reminds him, gently.

"I just want to say: that was WAAY OUTSIDE my normal behavior; I looked up the Spanish translation for  
'pussy-whipped-empelotado', I think?...

The gorgeous Latina Agent can't help but laugh aloud. "Yes, that is correct-the TRANSLATION, I mean...  
ANYWAY, though-I am here, for anything you want to talk about, or vent about-but I'm serious when I say  
COMING HERE-not good."

"I see, I see," Keller concedes. "You're happy, things are going the way you want?"

Elena responds, "I'm right where I'm supposed to be-Thank you for asking."

"Alrighty, then...take care."

"The same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> empelotado-pussy-whipped


	5. YOYOKELL: CONSCIOUS UN-COUPLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this version, it is KELLER who "consciously-uncouples" from Elena Rodriguez, after so many (TOO MANY) instances

Elena Rodriguez has been outside of Agent Keller's quarters for ten minutes, dreading the inevitable: notifying him that she can no  
longer deny her love for Director Mack Mackenzie, and that it's not only unfair to him (Keller), but to herself and Mack, to continue  
as they have been: YoYoKel is NO MORE...steeling herself, she knocks twice, then twice again, and then once (their agreed upon signal)  
...a few seconds later, the door cracks open, and she is in...

It's patently obvious, from the time she enters the room, that something is 'off': not only does he not try to embrace and 'feel her up', he  
doesn't offer her a beer, or invite her to sit (his usual M.O. is that after a beer or two, he's itching for sex)...she's neither hurt or disappointed,  
merely curious...

Plopping onto his large futon, Keller takes a slug from his beer and says, flatly, "Look, I know why you're here, and so I'll save you the trouble:  
BLAH, BLAH BLAH you're not over the Director, BLAH BLAH BLAH, my services are no longer required-see ya later bye...does that about  
sum it up?"

"WOW..." YoYo is somewhat non-plussed by this outburst, and though Keller seems neither bitter nor particularly angry, his words DO CUT...

She says,"I am really, truly sorry, Keller. I am."

"So am I. Anyway, we have to work together, at least until the transfer I requested is approved." 

"TRANSFER, huh...That might be best..."

After an somewhat uncomfortable pause, Elena says again, "That is probably best. The three of us, here on the Zephyr..."  
She shrugs, doesn't complete the sentence. Then: "I should go-(she doesn't pour salt in the would by adding 'Mack's waiting for me');  
I just want to say that had I understood just how deep my feelings for Mack are, I would have kept things much more casual; THAT  
is on ME. I hope that we can still be at least pleasant to each other, if not FRIENDS....what do you think?"

"I think...that we should try to avoid each other until my transfer off of the ship-THAT'S what I think...just keep it professional, SHIELD  
business only, until I'm gone, is what I think." His color is beginning to rise, and the look on his handsome face is not a pleasant one.

YoYo says, "Cool...I'm going...take care Keller-be well."

No answer from the subordinate SHIELD Agent. She leaves, a bit distressed, but also RELIEVED that he took the step she had been dreading.  
Now, back to MACK-Her FRIEND, her LOVER, her PROTECTOR...her MAN...


	6. AFTER THE 'FALL'-YOYOKELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: That Keller is STILL ALIVE ( off canon re The Shrikes)
> 
> Imagine also: that Yo Yo and Mack reconciled, per Episode 10
> 
> Imagine: That Keller is NOT REAL HAPPY with Mackelena's reunion

Elena Rodriguez locates Agent Keller and Agent Piper in Sector 5, where they've been posted since lunch.

"There you are, Keller, Piper--can the two of you go to the sick bay and secure it?-Thanks."

"Copy", says Piper, A curt nod is Keller's response. Yo Yo doesn't push the issue-after all, when she advised him that  
she and Mack are re-starting their relationship (after the celebration following Collision Course II), there's been a coolness to  
their interactions since-a very palpable distance. As she turns she turns to go, Agent Keller speaks.

"Umm...is that per the Director?" (Piper cringes, lowering her head and looking away.)

"I'm a Senior Agent-and YOU'VE been around long enough to know that if I relay some information or instructions,  
then YES, it's per the Director ...are we going to have a problem?" Elena Rodriguez is prepared to 'get tough', if needed.

"No _Ma'am _, no problem (his face is like stone, and his gaze is directed just over her shoulder, to the left.__

__"Carry on then-report to the bridge every ten minutes."_ _

__His response is robotic, devoid of...ANYTHING..."Copy."_ _

____

Piper says, "I'll catch up;" and after he's gone, she says to Yo Yo, "WOOOWW-he MAAAD."

____


	7. PIPER 'PIPING'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.P.P.-Naughty By Nature  
> (OTHER PEOPLE'S PUSSY)
> 
> *It's O.P.P., time other people's PUSSY what you get it  
> There's no room for relationship, there's just room to hit it  
> How many brothers out there know just what I'm gettin' at (Uh)  
> Who think it's wrong 'cause I was splittin' and co-hittin' that (Uh)*

When Piper catches up to Keller at their assigned post, she spots him sort of leaning against a wall,  
staring at his feet-never one to pass up a golden opportunity to stick the needle in,she rattles-off a stanza of Naughty  
By Nature's monster rap hit O.P.P. once she's within a few feet of him:

[You down with O.P.P.? (Yeah, you know me!)  
You down with O.P.P.? (Yeah, you know me!)Who’s down with O.P.P.? (Every last homie!)  
You down with O.P.P.? (Yeah, you know me!)

This was a fling, a little thing You shouldn't have brought your heart  
'Cause you know I was OPP, hell, from the very start!"  
Come on, come on, now let me tell you what it's all about...]

Keller stares lasers at the pretty, short-haired Agent, interrupting her:

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a serious BITCH sometimes?," he sort of snarls.

"Ya MOM, just last night," she fires back. He turns his head and looks away, and Piper quips, "Don't suppress  
that laugh, let it OUT!"

He lifts a hand, still looking away, with the middle finger extended...he keeps his head turned, so that she can't see his  
rueful grin...


End file.
